Exposing Makeshift
This is how Exposing Makeshift goes in Con Job. and the others arrive Starlight Glimmer: Bulkhead, he's lying! Wheeljack isn't who you think he is! He's a Decepticon shifter in disguise! Bulkhead is not listening Bulkhead: Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone. and "Wheeljack" come in "Wheeljack": Hey. What are you guys talking about? Bulkhead: I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the Battle of Darkmount Pass. "Wheeljack": That's a heck of a story. Bulkhead: Yep. Tell it. Applejack: Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go check out the corridor? Bulkhead: Applejack! Stay out of this! Arcee: Bulkhead, easy. Rainbow Dash: Yeah calm down. "Wheeljack": I'm not sure I-- Bulkhead: Tell it! "Wheeljack": Fine. You wanna live in the past, Bulkhead? The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened? Bulkhead: Yeah. That's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing. eyes widen Bulkhead: I wasn't there. Ratchet: What? Fluttershy: Huh? stops working on the Groundbridge and looks up smirks Starlight Glimmer: You're busted, Con! Trixie Lulamoon: That's right! Thorax: We've finally caught you! Discord: You don't need to hide you really are any more! gasps Bulkhead: I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record. Applejack: Bulkhead, what does that have to do with this? grabs Applejack and runs to the Groundbridge Bulkhead: Applejack! stops Makeshift: Stay back or I'll squish her like a bug! watches in horror as Makeshift changes into his own form Applejack: What in tarnation...?! Bulkhead: Decepticon coward, let the Earth Pony go and face me! Makeshift: Why should I? Would the real Wheeljack act like a coward? Starlight Glimmer: Is there a real Wheeljack? Trixie Lulamoon: If there is... Thorax: We just need to find him. Discord: That's right. Makeshift: Oh indeed and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him. at Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord And it seems it didn't take these four long enough to figure out I'm not Wheeljack. is shocked Makeshift: Ha ha ha. It's funny, really. Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord here knew I was a Decepticon ever since they saw me contacting Lord Starscream. Too bad the rest of you were to caught up with your partying to figure it out. on the Nemesis, Starscream and Soundwave are waiting Starscream: Are you certain we are at Makeshift's location? nods Starscream: Then what is taking him?! Wheeljack: Maybe they gave your friend such a hero's welcome. turn to see Wheeljack free of his binds Wheeljack: He got the warm fuzzies and decided to switch sides. [ [ Starscream: Can't you see you are vastly outnumbered? [ Wheeljack: I see fellas who might vastly enjoy watching me pound some dents into you.